This invention relates to mulcher-choppers and is particularly concerned with a mulcher-chopper having novel cutting means.
Mulcher-choppers are devices into which vegetation such as leaves, grass, twigs, and branches are introduced and reduced to small pieces. To some extent a rotary lawn mower functions in this manner, especially if the discharge opening is partially obstructed. More sophisticated mulcher-choppers have been developed utilizing the same basic principle of a blade mounted on a vertical shaft and rotating horizontally within a fixed chamber having an upper opening and a peripherally located discharge chute, the material to be comminuted being introduced through the opening, chopped, and discharged through the chute. Devices of this general type are shown, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,278 and 3,592,930. Although devices of this type have been functional to an extent, a need has existed for a mulcher-chopper that would be more effective and capable of handling coarser feed material.